HedgeTrade (HEDG)
Basics * From CMC (22-1-2020): "HedgeTrade aims to become a platform where the world’s best traders share their knowledge. Traders post predictions into a smart contract-powered Blueprint that users can purchase or unlock in order to access. Traders are rewarded if the Blueprint is correct otherwise the user's purchase is refunded. HedgeTrade aims to revolutionise social trading using blockchain technology." Token * From their whitepaper (8-2019) "HEDG Token Distribution • Up to 50% will be allocated for initial Private and Public Token sales. • 10% will be allocated to the Seed round. • 20% will be reserved for Partnerships and Community Building. • 20% will be held by the company for future sales, staff compensation and other corporate affairs. All token sale rounds will strictly follow KYC (Know Your Customer) and AML (Anti-Money Laundering) policies." Tech * Whitepaper can be read here (8-2019) * Has staking and something called Proof-of-Rank; "The Proof-of-Rank algorithm is a proprietary multi variable set of formulas which assigns each trader on the platform an overall rank. It can be understood as leveraging the blockchain’s most powerful property, its immutable ledger, which will integrate our proprietary algorithm that effectively quantifies the prediction performance of each Blueprint creator. Blueprints will thus carry an intrinsic value based on the trader's track record and ranking." Roadmap * From their whitepaper (8-2019) "The HedgeTrade platform will be separated into several milestone release versions. '' ''3.1 HedgeTrade Alpha: The HedgeTrade Alpha release contains all necessary functionality congruent to our Blueprint staking model. Introductory features provide HedgeTrade platform users with the ability to create smart contract predictions on any cryptocurrency available through the exchanges listed. The primary staking model introduced in this release gives Blueprint creators the ability to stake a variable number of HEDG tokens to signal their level of confidence to the audience. In order to incentivize initial purchasers, the first group of purchasers of a Blueprint will be entitled to an increased return in their purchase stake if the prediction is incorrect. '' ''3.2 HedgeTrade Beta: The HedgeTrade Beta release will be available for access to private invite-only members. User feedback will be attained to ensure the public release is stable and fully functional. '' ''3.3 HedgeTrade V1: The initial public release will possess the same features as the Beta version, albeit with improved UX and UI additions. '' ''3.4 HedgeTrade V2: The HedgeTrade V2 platform will integrate our proprietary Proof-of-Rank technology, accompanied by an upgraded Blueprint resolution mechanism, and referral system. V2 will support data from additional financial markets, allowing users to create Blueprint predictions on more exchanges and eventually stocks, commodities, or any other exchange traded product. '' ''3.5 HedgeTrade V3: Blueprints created in HedgeTrade V3 will feature the Decentralized Dispute Resolution process and the implementation of an additional staking model. This staking model will benefit users that hold a greater number of HEDG tokens. All Blueprint purchasers and creators will be entitled to an increased payout using a tiered system that depends on the amount of HEDG tokens the user is holding in their wallet." Team, investors, partners Team * From their whitepaper (8-2019): "The HedgeTrade headquarters are based in Singapore, with team members extending into North America and Europe. Development on the HedgeTrade platform began in 2017 and its operations are currently supported by 25 full-time employees." * For the full team, check here * David Waslen; CEO & Co-Founder * Peter Danihel; Lead Developer & Co-Founder Investors Partners * From their website (22-1-2020): University of Calgary, Capital Partners, SFA, Access, Microsoft BizSpark, Blockstrat and Xangle Category:Coins/Tokens